herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sensei Wu
Sensei Wu is a major character in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is a wise old man and the mentor and master to the six Ninja (Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Nya). He is the First Spinjitzu Master's second born and remaining son, Misako's brother-in-law, Garmadon's younger brother, and Lloyd's paternal uncle. Wu endured a traumatic childhood as his big brother Garmadon was bitten by The Great Devourer and infected with evil. After a battle between brothers broke out, Wu cast him into the Underworld. Not long after, Wu began to train four teenagers - Cole, Jay, Kai, and Zane - in the ways of Spinjitzu before sending them out to find the Golden Weapons. After Lloyd released the Serpentine, Wu discovered his nephew's destiny was to become the Green Ninja, and immediately oversaw the four Ninja as they trained Lloyd. Wu was was later reunited with Garmadon's wife, Misako, who joined Wu and the Ninja in their battle against The Overlord and the Stone Army. When Lloyd defeated the Overlord, Garmadon was purified of evil, much of Wu's relief. When the Nindroid conflict began, Wu was captured by the Digital Overlord and corrupted into a spiteful cyborg. After the Digital Overlord was vanquished, Wu was purified and aided the Ninja as they fought the Overlord and his army. The battle ended when Zane sacrificed himself to defeat the Golden Master. The loss of Zane disbanded the Ninja team until they reunited to find him on a mysterious island. Upon discovering their whereabouts, Wu sent out Nya before uniting with the Elemental Masters. At the Corridor of Elders, Wu helped fight an old enemy and his army until his brother was banished to the Cursed Realm in an effort to end the war. Following the loss, Wu retired and opened a tea shop. When his first pupil, Morro, possessed Lloyd and embarked on a quest to find his father's tomb, Wu trained Nya to harness her element and fight the ghosts. After Morro claimed the Realm Crystal and freed his master into Stiix, Wu helped evacuate the city as Nya destroyed the Cursed Realm, along with Morro, who accepted his fate. Shortly after, a vengeful djinn sought vengeance for the destruction of his home realm, and he trapped Wu in the Sword of Souls. After Jay made his final wish, recent events were reversed and Ninjago was left safe. On the Day of the Departed, Wu led the Ninja during their day of remembrance, as he commemorated his father at the old monastery. However, Cole accidentally revived the Ninjas' old enemies, including Morro, who confronted Wu at the monastery and told him of Yang's plans to isolate Cole and defeat the Ninja. With Morro's help, Wu reunited the team before setting off to Yang's Temple, where he witnessed Cole become a human once more. Description Wu is an elderly man with a long white beard. He normally wears a white robe and a conical straw hat. In "The Day Ninjago Stood Still," he is shown to wear a small black skullcap under his hat. Occasionally, he wears a more elaborate white and black kimono with Chinese characters inscribed in gold along the left side. He is rarely seen without his bamboo staff or his tea set. In "Winds of Change," he receives a new outfit which more resembles a Master robe. In "Grave Danger," he gained a battle suit resembling a ninja uniform. In his youth, he had a full head of blonde hair. As a child, he had a bowl cut, a white tunic with his red symbol similar to his most common attire, and brown pants. As a young man, he had a blonde variant of Jay's hair. He wore a black and white kimono signifying his status as a Spinjitzu Master, with kanji emblazoned on it to be used as a protection spell against evil. When Wu was assimilated by The Overlord, his appearance changed drastically. His tan straw hat became metallic silver, his arms and legs were black, and his face was half metal, with a red eye. More cybernetics were visible on his torso, and both his staff and his beard were black instead of gold and white. Age Wu is several hundreds of years old. He and his older brother's long lifespan is a result of them being the sons of the First Spinjitzu Master, whom lived for thousands of years before finally succumbing to his mortality. Wu and his brother have a peculiar aging pattern. Ages ago, they were children when Garmadon was bitten, and grew to be young men by the time their father passed away. Their aging stagnated at some point, and centuries later, they were still physically young during the events of the Serpentine War. Decades later, they were physically in their early thirties when Garmadon was banished, showing that their bodies were still aging, albeit slowly but beginning to quicken. Only a mere decade later, by the time of the events of the series, Wu had become an old men, having aged tremendously in a relatively short period of time due to unknown circumstances. Personality and Traits As a young boy, Wu was a bit irresponsible, refusing to retrieve his father's katana after losing it. Instructed by his brother to never put off what can be done today, he would watch, haunted, as the Great Devourer's venom began to corrupt Garmadon as a result of his procrastination, and would likewise remember his brother's words prior to his corruption for the rest of his life. When he became older, Wu became a more benevolent, generous person, being very reserved and noble and valiantly fighting for good. Having a kind heart, he brought in a homeless orphan named Morro and took care of him, discovering his fatherly instincts after taking in the Master of Wind to be his pupil. However, he also had little patience for wrongful behavior, readily disapproving Morro's reckless actions and unanimously agreeing with his brother to banish the Anacondrai Generals to the Cursed Realm, and being highly protective of his father's name. Years later, having officially become a master, Wu would develop an incredibly eccentric and mysterious personality, often instructing others with cryptic hints and would often avoid being straight-forward, confusing everyone with his strange methods and ways. Wise because of his years of experience, Wu had an enormous amount of forethought and skilled intelligence, triumphing over several enemies as a result. Incredibly graceful, even when losing, Wu would be willing to sacrifice his life under any circumstances to protect others. Despite this, Master Wu also had a more silly, playful side. He enjoyed less reserved actions such as food fights and riding on Ferris wheels and had a strange sense of humor even in battle, taking a little fun out of scaring Nadakhan into thinking he was about to destroy the planet and everyone as a result. However, Wu also had a past haunted by his mistakes, echoing his own brother's wisdom, and secretly reprimanding himself for the corruption of Garmadon and Morro. ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie'' Gallery TV show Master Wu CGI.png Nya, Sensei Wu, Misako & Dr. Julien.png|Sensei Wu, Nya, Dr. Julien & Misako Wu, Misako and the Falcon.png|Wu talking with Nya with Misako & Zane's Falcon Wu Save Garmadon.png|Sensei Wu saved Garmadon's life Evil Techno Wu.jpg|Pythor is changed Sensei Wu to evil Nya and Wu.jpg Sensei Wu Vs. General Kozu.jpg Kai, Nya and Wu Facing Acronix and Krux.png|Kai, Nya and Wu face Acronix and Krux in the Iron Doom. Wu and Cyrus Borg (Ep. 53).png Wu, Soto and Ronin.jpg Wu and Reversal Time Blade.png Sensei_Wu_Possession.png Lnj museum rotationals s7 0001s 0007 wu1.jpg lnj_museum_rotationals_s7_0001s_0006_wu2.jpg lnj_museum_rotationals_s7_0001s_0005_wu3.jpg Kai with Wu in the Past.png Movie Master wu 2 lego ninjago movie.png Category:Ninjago Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Elderly Category:Martial Artists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Masters Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Wise Category:Leaders Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Outright Category:Related to Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Time-Travellers Category:Mentor Category:Heroes from the past Category:Successful Category:Master of a Villain Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Charismatic Category:Families Category:Movie Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Honorable Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Dragons